king_harkinianfandomcom-20200215-history
Dozbiw
Dozbiw Itanimulli is an ugly space monster. He was created when Yoko Littner tried to eat Bill Cipher. He lives in the United States of America, as of 2052. Personality Dozbiw is very kind to most people. The only exceptions to this are modern politicians, neo-Nazis, Eric Cartman, and the long line of Wibzods. Dozbiw also enjoys eating Yoshi poop and being called ugly, although nobody knows why. Biography Early Life Dozbiw is a form of Wibzod that was created when Yoko Littner tried to eat Bill Cipher in the far future. Dozbiw met his future self and was sent through space and time as a result of the paradox, landing in Hyrule during 1982. There, he met King Harkinian. He lived with King Harkinian for two weeks, eating dog food and stale potato chips, until he got kicked out for trying to eat the King's dinner. Over the next four years, Dozbiw searched Eluryh for treasure, and learned over 30 languages. Eventually, he got bored and flew to Plit. Dozbiw spent the next ten years trying to eat Princess Peach, because he thought that the Princess would taste like actual peaches. In 1997, Dozbiw returned to Hyrule in another attempt to eat the King's dinner. However, Dozbiw was offered poop instead and liked it. Later, Dozbiw tried Munf Munf and liked it more. Dozbiw then stole the King's Munf Munf and got banned from Hyrule. Dozbiw resided in the sewers of Gomalan for the next six years before traveling to The Moon. After spending a few months on the Moon, the Time Travel Police had finally caught up to Dozbiw for travelling millions of years into the past and meeting his future self. The Time Travel Police shot Dozbiw with a ray gun and the radiation mutated Dozbiw into the way he is today: ugly. Wibzod In 2004, Dozbiw met Wibzod. They were alike in many ways: they were both ugly, they were both smelly, and they were both different from how they originally were. So, they became friends. The two worked together to become mediocre workers at a boring office job. Wibzod soon left for a better job, while Dozbiw continued working below minimum wage for no reason until 2009. Dozbiw then met Orange Yoshi, who invited Dozbiw to help him destroy Simon Templar and Blue Yoshi. Dozbiw accepted, although quit working for Orange Yoshi in 2012 to reunite with Wibzod, who had become Comedy Central's CEO. In 2013, Wibzod II was born. Dozbiw completely overlooked this. The next year, Wibzod became a police officer. Dozbiw tried to join this career to work with Wibzod again, but got rejected. Dozbiw then got his job with Orange Yoshi back, and stayed in it even when Wibzod got fired. In late 2014, Dozbiw was used by Orange Yoshi to encourage Wibzod to force Mama Luigi to give cakes to Daisy to start the Form Wars. Of course, Dozbiw was not told about the Form Wars part. This plot of Orange Yoshi's caused Wibzod to die, making Dozbiw cri evrytiem. Dozbiw quit the job afterhand. Wibzod III and Wibzod IV Dozbiw was out of work and bored for the next twelve years. Then, Wibzod III came into existence. Trivia *Dozbiw is so ugly he makes Wibzod look beautiful in comparison. *Dozbiw is the opposite of Wibzod. Mostly. *Dozbiw has never spent any money. Ever. *Dozbiw died to the time paradox that flung him into 1982. *Dozwib is friends with Dozwib. *Dozwib is the only thing that relates Wibzod, Blue Yoshi, and King Harkinian to each other. Category:Characters Category:Forms of Characters Category:Forms of Forms of Characters Category:Wibzod Category:Ugly Category:Illuminati Category:Backward Stuff Category:Fat